After Meeting Confessions
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Ivan was something very important to tell Matthew. He just hopes the advice he got is going to work...


Ivan let out a sigh of relief as the meeting finally ended and everyone began to file out. He steadied himself and forced himself to stand on shaking knees. the walk to Matthews seat never seemed so far. Luckily, Matthew was normally slow to leave so by the time Ivan finally made it there, most people had already left. He cleared his throat nervously once he was looming over the other man.

Matthew looked up suddenly and smiled when he causing sight of him. Ivan's breath caught.

"Did you need something Ivan? Did you want to join me for dinner?" Matthew tilted his head slightly and his beautiful curls bounced. Ivan shook his head dumbly at the question. "Oh." Matthew said with sadness tinged in his voice. "Okay. I'll see you later then." He stood up to leave, now chest to chest with the other.

They stood there a moment before Matthew ventured a small, "Could you please move?"

"NYET!" Ivan practically screeched suddenly. One of Matthew's eyebrows raised as Ivan's normally stone calm face turned red with mortification.

Matthew and Ivan had grown rather close in the last year or so that they've been friends, but his was particularly weird behavior even for him. Matthew waited calmly for him to collect him self. He said something rather fast in Russian and then didn't speak for a whole five minutes. By now they were the only ones left in the room.

Matthew sighed. "Ami, you know I don't speak Russian. You're going to need to repeat that."

Ivan nodded jerkily, admonishing himself for being so nervous. He felt like an American school girl or something. "I am wanting to know if I may speak to you."

"Of course, Ivan. You can tell me anything. Are you feeling okay? You look a little red."

"I am well. Please sit." He gestured at the table.

"Suuure." Matthew drawled uncertainly and gingerly sat on the desktop. Ivan scooted closer to him, as he tended to when they were together. When it was just the two of them they would almost always be attached to each other in some way. Matthew opened his arms to him tugging him closer and tucking Ivan's head against his shoulder. Ivan sighed and relaxed into the familiar embrace_. Relax. _He told himself, trying to recall what little usable advice Francis gave to him. _Be gentle, be affectionate, be yourself, don't flounce around the point just tell him already._

He seemed to not think it was too big a deal, but it was to Ivan. After so long of being rejected, any move to like this was met with complete and utter fear and sometimes disgust. Which, of course, was very off putting for him.

He took a deep breath and put that advice to use. He brought up a large hand and began to tap it repeatedly on the blond head. That was affectionate, right? He wasn't entirely sure as to what constituted as purposeful affection. It wasn't particularly gentle though.

"Umm... Ivan?" He pouted and adjusted the glasses slipping down his nose.

"I think I'm in love with you!" He hollered _directly_ into his ear. That's what France had meant, right?

But judging by Matthew's look of shock mixed with what could possibly be terror, it hadn't exactly gone well. Ivan withdrew, trying to leave and pretend none of it had even happened, but Matthew had a firm grip on his sleeve despite his dazed look. So Ivan just stood there and waited.

"Run that by me again." Ivan opened his mouth to, but Matthew interjected with, "Quieter this time."

"I- I think I love you." Ivan whispered breathlessly. A smile grew on Matthew's face.

"I think I love you to, Ivan." Matthew's smile grew at Ivan's shocked look.

Slowly, carefully, Matthew leaned closer as Ivan just stood there in stunned disbelief. his eyes fluttered shut as Matthew's lips pressed against his. It was bliss. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him even closer, one hand slipping into those soft, golden curls. The parted after a short while, both of them breathless and smiling.

"So." Matthew said after a while. "Would you like to join me for dinner in my room?"The smile was teasing and hopeful.

Ivan gave a light sigh, thrilled that Matthew liked him back and remembering all the little things that made Ivan love him in the first place.

"Da." He said, feeling more genuinely happy than he had in a long time. "I would love to."

Matthew slipped his hand into Ivan's and let their fingers intertwine. The two of them walked up to his hotel room together, smiling gently and blushing the whole way.

**Hey~!**

**It's TreesAndCheese.**

**I just felt like writing some fluff~**

**I have a couple oneshots that I shall be writing! Plus I am participating in a couple ruscan christmas exchanges this December on tumblr. **

**If you have a tumblr feel free to follow me. Im under the same username and sometimes I write tiny ruscan ficlets that don't get posted here. Plus theres a lovely ruscan community there ^_^**

**If you have a moment please please leave a review. They mean a lot to me!**

**Tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese **


End file.
